


Truth or Dare, Cap?

by ShakespearesRose, StarrySummers04



Series: No More Waiting [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Gets a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Drinking Games, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Steve Rogers, Heavy Drinking, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Steve Rogers Is A Virgin, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Steve knew that he was the leading authority on waiting too long, he would admit it to anyone who asked. After finding Loki’s scepter, the team had a party to celebrate and after the last of the guests were escorted to their cars or rides, the remaining guests consisting of the Avengers and their close friends sat, content with having their own little conversations until Tony stumbling up from his chair, having had quite a bit to drink, suggested a game, a game that would force Steve to admit certain truths that he would have preferred to keep hidden.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: No More Waiting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911388
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Truth or Dare, Cap?

“Let’s play a game” The billionaire shouted, stumbling up from his seat, he’d had quite a bit to drink but due to his build up of alcohol tolerance over the years he was still at least semi-functional. 

“A game, Stark, what are you 12?” Natasha responded. 

"A game." Stark insisted, thrusting his glass in the air. He pondered for a moment, on what the game should be. "Truth or Dare." he exclaimed.

More than half the inhabitants of the room groaned. Rhodey had played this game before, he knew exactly what would happen. A secret would be spilled and Tony would latch onto it and when Tony had a hold of something, he wasn't going to let go and the team would never hear the end of it. They still hadn't forgotten Steve's accidental slip of the word 'language' during their earlier battle. 

"What is this game, Truth or dare?" Thor rumbled. 

“Well, Point Break, we take it in turns to have someone ask us if we want to answer a question about ourselves, and you have to tell the truth, or a dare, where you will probably have to do something stupid or embarrassing.” Tony explained. 

“And this is supposed to be fun?” Steve asked, looking skeptical.

“It sounds like fun, like we are going to learn a lot about each other.” Thor beamed.

“Who goes first?” Clint asked.

“You can.” Tony laughed. “Truth or dare, Clint?”

“Dare, obviously.” The archer replied.

“Take 5 shots of vodka.” Tony replied, getting up and bringing a bottle of vodka and 5 shot glasses over to the table. He poured out the shots, spilling quite a lot on the table. Natasha rolled her eyes, that was such a waste. Clint downed the first three shots with no problem but started to struggle for the last two, the burn on his throat was getting to him, but he still did it without hesitation. Once done, Clint downed a glass of water.

“Is that the best you can do?” Clint asked, turning back to Tony. “Nat, truth or dare?”

“Just to screw with you, I’ll pick truth.” She smirked.

“Who’s the most inappropriate person you’ve ever fantasised about?” Clint smirked right back.

“There was one of my instructors at the Red Room.” Nat admitted. “I was probably 14, 15 at the time.” Everyone except Steve started laughing. Steve just looked shocked.

“Steve, truth or dare?” Nat asked.

“Truth.”

“Have you ever seen your best friend naked?” Nat asked.

“Well, we were in the army together during the war so obviously yes. Nobody cared. And we’ve been best friends since we were in diapers and then we lived together until we went to war.” Steve replied. “Bruce, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Bruce replied.

“You’re all boring.” Tony whined.

“Who in this room would you most like to kiss?” Steve asked. Tony rolled his eyes, another boring question. He knew Steve would have to be asked a tame question, but did he have to ask someone a tame question?

“Um…” Bruce bit his bottom lip, feeling quite nervous about admitting it. “Tony.” Everyone raised their eyebrows at that admission, they didn’t know who they expected Bruce to say, but it certainly wasn’t Tony. “Tony, truth or dare?” Bruce asked.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to wear something that Rhodey picks out for you.” Bruce dared. Rhodey laughed and rubbed his hands together.

“I thought you wanted to kiss me? Why are you being so evil?” Tony whined.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re the one who wanted to play this game in the first place.” Maria pointed out.

“Language!” Nat and Clint exclaimed at the same time. Steve put his head in his hands as everyone else laughed.

“Well, I’m drunk and I regret it.” Tony snarked. Rhodey grabbed his best friend by the arm and dragged him out of the room. When they returned, Tony was scratching at his chest where he was now wearing a sweater that just looked itchy, never mind having to wear it.

“How long do I have to wear this for?” Tony asked.

“I’m tempted to say until the end of the game… but I’ll say until your next turn.” Bruce replied. Tony frowned.

“Maria, truth or dare?” Tony asked.

“Dare.” Maria replied.

“I dare you to go commando.” Tony smirked.

“What does this phrase mean?” Thor asked.

“It means that you, you don’t wear any underwear.” Clint slurred.

“You can’t just ask people to remove their underwear!” Steve exclaimed.

“It’s a dare, Steve. He can tell me to do whatever he wishes.” Maria replied, standing up and going down the hall to remove her underwear, before returning to the room and throwing them at Tony. “Your turn, Rhodey. Which are you picking?”

“Truth.” Rhodey replied.

“What’s the most embarrassing story you can tell us about Tony?” Maria asked. Everyone laughed, Tony was being punished tonight.

“I don’t suppose he ever told you guys about the time I dared him to wear a fluorescent pink lacey thong to classes for an entire day when we were at MIT. And, because it was a Friday, he had to wear them out clubbing that night. He still fucking got laid though.” Rhodey laughed.

“Language!” Nat and Clint yelled.

“They both seemed into it.” Tony defended.

“Thor, truth or dare?” Rhodey asked, the Asgardian was the only one yet to have a turn.

“Dare.” Thor smiled.

“I dare you to drink a cocktail made by Tony.” Rhodey dared. Tony got up and grabbed the biggest glass he owned, putting in a little bit of every alcohol he owned. He then gave the glass to Thor, who downed it in one go.

“Nothing?” Tony asked, Thor shook his head.

“Tony, truth or dare?” Thor asked.

“Truth.” Tony requested.

“What is the longest you’ve gone without sex?” Thor asked, everyone sat forwards a little. That was a good question.

“Well, I lost my virginity when I was 15 and since then, the longest I’ve gone without is probably no longer than 6 months. Finally, I can take this fucking sweater off. Steve, truth or dare?” Tony removed the uncomfortable sweater and just sat there shirtless.

“Truth.” Steve replied, he wasn’t confident enough to accept a dare just yet, especially not one issued by Tony Stark.

“Have you ever taken it in the ass? Or would you?” Tony asked.

“I haven’t, but I’d be open to it.” Steve replied, going bright red and avoiding eye contact. “Rhodey, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Rhodey accepted.

“I dare you to wear a blindfold for the next 3 rounds.” Tony grabbed a blindfold for his friend and tied it so he couldn’t see.

“I’m not even gonna ask why you have a blindfold, Tony. Natasha, truth or dare?” Rhodey asked.

“Dare, obviously.”

“Do a round of fuck, marry or kill for the 3 people to your right. I can’t see who they are so you’ll have to tell me.” Rhodey dared.

“It’s Bruce, Clint and Maria.” Natasha told him. “I’d have to kill Clint, he’s my best friend and I think of him like a brother, I certainly couldn’t fuck him or marry him. I think I’d have to fuck Bruce and marry Maria.” The redhead stated. “Bruce, truth or dare?”

“Um, I’m probably going to regret this, but, dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Tony.” Natasha smirked. Bruce couldn’t help but flush. Tony didn’t care, he was the one that moved over to the physicist and pulled him straight in for a kiss, there was no need to talk about it, it was a dare. Although they both hoped they could talk about it further later. They kissed for a while, Tony ended up slipping his tongue into Bruce’s mouth before the scientist could think to pull away because everyone else was watching them.

“Maria, truth or dare?” Bruce panted, still trying to catch his breath.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit on Rhodey’s lap until the end of the game.” Bruce responded. Rhodey took off the blindfold as it had been three turns since he’d put it on and moved into a more comfortable position before Maria sat down, immediately making him a bit uncomfortable.

“Thor, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” He replied.

“Give someone of Tony’s choosing a hickey.” Maria dared.

“Clint, get your ass in Thor’s lap.” Tony announced. Clint got up, stumbling slightly before plonking himself in Thor’s lap, so that he was straddling the God. The Asgardian didn’t hesitate to lower his mouth to crook of Clint’s neck and suck gently, adding more pressure until he was sure there would be a solid mark. Then he carried on, running his tongue across where the mark would be and sucking harder again. Clint couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

“That’s enough!” Natasha exclaimed. Thor pulled his mouth away and they could all see what would be a deep bruise that wasn’t going away anytime soon.

“Clint, truth or dare?” Thor asked.

“Truth.” Clint replied.

“Would you like to have sex with a God?” Thor asked, cockily. Everyone raised their eyebrows at that, well, everyone except Clint.

“Was that an offer or a question?” Steve asked.

“That’s an offer if I’ve ever heard one.” Tony commented.

“Yes.” Clint whispered. Thor brought their lips together and deepened the kiss immediately. Clint moaned again and Natasha got up from where she’d been sitting and grabbed the back of Clint’s jacket and hauled him off Thor to sit back beside her.

“You’re not having sex with him in front of us. It’s fine for you guys to fuck but not in front of everyone.”

“Nat said a bad language word.” Maria joked. Steve put his head in his hands.

“Steve, truth or dare?” Clint asked.

“Truth.” Steve replied.

“What’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”  Clint decided on asking after spending several moments sat in silence, deciding what to ask.

Steve blushed and looked away, almost refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the room.

“Steve?” Natasha asked, she realised very quickly why the soldier was avoiding all eye contact “Are you- oh my God, you are, aren’t you?” She continued. 

“He is what?” Clint asked, currently three sheets to the wind and not really having a clue what was going on. Natasha shoved a glass of water into his hands to try and sober him up.

“Cap’s a virgin!” Tony exclaimed. “Look at you, how the fuck have you never had sex?”

“Language!” Clint chirped.

“Well, before I had the serum, I was very ill so I could never have sex before, it would probably have killed me and then after I had the serum we were in the middle of the war so there was never really the time. ” Steve flushed again. “I got ill a lot when I was younger, anything I could come down with I got, I was asthmatic, I caught scarlet fever, I was also diagnosed with heart trouble and easy fatigability, and that’s just to name a few.” He explained, he was sure they’d be there all night if he had to talk about every ailment he had growing up, sometimes it was a wonder his mother and Bucky ever let him out of the house. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, no wonder you never had sex before the serum.” Tony  laughed. 

“Language!” Clint added. Steve was two seconds away from telling the archer to fuck off.

“Would you just pull all of your muscles if you tried to lift something?” Tony continued.

“I was told by my best friend that I can’t pull what I don’t have.” Steve smiled. Everyone seemed to find that very funny. Bucky was always cracking jokes and trying to keep Steve’s spirits uplifted. Steve really missed Bucky, if he could have been with anyone then he would have chosen his best friend. They had kind of been together, Bucky had never allowed it to go any further than kissing, and they were only chaste kisses so that Steve couldn’t lose his breath and have an asthma attack.

Everyone broke off into their own conversations, Clint was feeling slightly more sober now, more alert than he had before. Thor moved Mjolnir so that it was now resting on the table. “The first time I ever saw you, you couldn’t lift your hammer.” Clint offered.

“Yes, I was not worthy at the time.” Thor agreed.

“But it’s a trick.” Clint exclaimed.

“Oh no it’s much more than that.” Thor replied

“Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.” Clint mocked. “Whatever, man, it’s a trick.” 

“Please, be my guest.” Thor laughed, gesturing to his hammer.

“Come on.” Tony goaded.

“Really?” Clint checked.

“Yeah.” Tony nodded.

“Oh this is gonna be beautiful.” Rhodey laughed.

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.” Tony joked, much to everyone’s amusement.

“You know I’ve seen this before right?” Clint responded, referencing the time Thor couldn’t lift it. Thor smiled at the archer, knowing he wouldn’t be able to lift the hammer, no one with the exclusion of himself in the room could. Clint reached down to grab the handle, using only one hand and grunted at the amount of force he was using. The hammer didn’t even shift.

“I still don’t know how you do it!” Clint commented, laughing.

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony asked.

“Please, Stark by all means.” Clint challenged. Tony cleared his throat and stood up.

“Okay.” Maria commented.

“Uh-oh.” Rhodey added.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.” Tony boasted.

“Get after it.” Clint winked, sitting himself down on the lap of the God of Thunder,  pressing his ass right up against Thor’s crotch so they could both still see what was going on. Thor wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist and rested his chin on the archer’s shoulder.

“It’s physics.” Tony claimed.

“Physics.” Bruce echoed.

“Right, so if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?” Tony asked, jovially.

“Yes, of course.” Thor agreed, tightening his arm around Clint’s waist.

“I will be reinstituting prima nocta.” The engineer jested. The group rolled their eyes, knowing not to take the other too seriously, comments like that were on brand for the engineer.

Tony attempts to lift the hammer, much to his dismay, the hammer does not budge, taking off the strap of the hammer, which he had wrapped around his wrist for security, he proclaimed “I’ll be right back.” before heading off to another room in the house. 

“I need the bathroom.” Clint stated, wandering off. It wasn’t surprising, out of everyone in the group, the archer had definitely drank the most, a combination of alcohol and water. Everyone else had slowly had their drinks, so they weren’t desperate for the toilet like Clint was, they could comfortably stay sat down. Now that Clint wasn’t sitting in his lap, Thor got up to grab another drink and grabbed a glass of water for Clint whilst he was there as the archer still needed to be sobered up more. Helen then woke up, looking groggy. Maria grabbed her some water. 

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked.

“I feel better for having had a sleep.” Helen replied, she’d probably drank a bit too much, too quickly. Thor sat down again with the glass of water and waited for Clint to return. Helen couldn’t help but sit and admire Thor, as anyone with eyes did. She was very surprised when Clint returned and immediately sat down in Thor’s lap. Thor handed the glass of water to the archer and then pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple.

“What did I miss?” Helen asked Natasha, looking at Clint and Thor.

“We were playing truth or dare, Tony and Bruce were dared to kiss so there may or may not be something going on there, Thor had to give Clint a hickey, which got a bit too steamy, and Steve’s a virgin.” Nat explained. “Clint and Thor are definitely gonna have sex tonight. I don't even need to guess that, Clint will definitely be down for being hammered.”

“You don’t have to tell everyone about that.” Steve sighed.

“So, what are you doing now and where has Tony gone?” Helen asked.

“Oh, they’re trying to see who can lift Thor’s hammer.” Nat replied.

“Has anyone managed so far?”

“Of course not.” Thor boasted, arm tightening around Clint. 

Tony soon returned with one of the hands for his suits, hoping to use the technology to his advantage, it was soon evidently clear from the whirring of the propulsion in the hand and Tony’s own grunting at the exertion, it was not working.

Removing his Iron hand from the hammer and pulled his best friend into the middle of the group, telling him to grab another of the manufactured hands, and upon Rhodey’s return then both began to pull at the hammer, It quickly became apparent that even with the Stark technology and the force of the two of them the hammer still wasn’t moving. 

“Are you even pulling?” Rhodey checked.

“Are you on my team?” Tony answered.

“Just represent, pull.” Rhodey said.

“All right, lets go” Tony admitted defeat, for now, he had plans for that hammer and science, but that would have to happen later. “Your turn, Bruce.” 

Bruce got up from the couch and, upon realising that it was indeed much more difficult than Thor made it look, he climbed onto the table for better leverage. He grunted at the force necessary but returned to his seat, unable to do it as well.

Looking  at the Super Soldier  on their left, both Thor and Clint’s eyes almost goading Steve. 

“Go on, I dare you.” Clint challenged. 

At the incessant looks Steve acquiesced and stood up, the women in the room let out a cheer, as the Captain rolled up his sleeves, showing off more of his toned arms, it was clear that despite this being a laugh amongst friends Steve meant business. 

“Go ahead Steve, no pressure.” Tony said, still bitter about the fact that he was unable to lift the hammer, despite him watching his teammates' failed attempts. 

“Come on, Cap” Clint cheered from his position in Thor’s embrace.  Placing both his hands on the handle of the hammer, Steve pulled. A high pitched squeak filled the room as the hammer moved slightly, dragging against the table.  Thor’s face dropped. Turning in his embrace, Clint shifted so he could see both blondes and comfort the God. 

Steve sighed, showing clear signs of giving up, having not felt the strain as much as the others, he was surprised at how much exertion the others were putting in, sure it felt heavy in his hands but he felt he could still lift it. Despite being fairly confident that he could lift the hammer, Steve decided that now wasn’t the time, Thor had boasted almost every time he had seen him, that no one other than himself, no human especially was worthy enough to pick the weapon up and well Steve didn’t feel like he could steal the God’s thunder, not amongst friends during a celebration. Holding up his hands Steve retreated back to his chair.  “Nothing.” Thor said as Steve sat back down, Thor could tell that Steve appeared to be holding back, but also chose not to say anything, instead choosing to level the younger blonde with a stare. 

“And, Widow?” Bruce asked, calmly.

“No, no, that’s not a question I need answered.” Natasha responded, raising her bottle to her lips and taking a drink.  They all turned to look at Maria who shook her head as well.

“All deference to The Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged.” Tony said, again the bitterness still evident in his voice. 

“You bet your ass.” Clint responded, jokingly. Clint stood up to stretch his legs as he'd been sat down for too long. He was also getting hungry and debated grabbing a snack.

"You're gonna need that ass for tonight, I wouldn't bet anything involving it." Tony pointed out. 

"It's a nice ass." Thor smirked and smacked Clint's ass.

“Steve, they said a bad language word!” Maria added, joining in on the fun.

“Did you tell everyone about that?” Steve asked in exasperation.

“The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code, whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints, is I think the literal translation.” Tony snarked, changing the subject back to the hammer. Clint sat back down on Thor's lap.

“Yes. It’s a very, very interesting theory, I have a simpler one. You’re all not worthy.” Thor responded, calling  Mjolnir to him  as he still had Clint perched on his lap. Thor took a drink of the water he had poured earlier for the archer  and pulled Clint in for a kiss.

“Should we take this to my floor?” Clint whispered in the God’s ear. Thor nodded, when they were interrupted by a high pitched noise. The team would have carried on playing, laughing and joking (and maybe having some very drunk sex) if their evening hadn’t been crashed by Ultron.


End file.
